User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Deadly Life)
Previous: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Daily Life) Next: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Class Trial) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, Cooper and the others were kidnapped by Monokuma and was brought up to the fourth floor of the school, where they were forced to participate in the Hunt, where they look for treasures and secrets. Monokuma wasn't clear on how this would lead to murder, but it did... During the Hunt, Chuck, the Ultimate Model, wanted to find the treasures for the wrong reason, and his greed may have led him to his death. Chuck was found dead in the nurse's office with an arrow shot in his chest. What's all this talk about the hidden fourth treasure? And what's up with Chuck and Akari's disappearance? It's up to Cooper to solve the murder of the Ultimate Model! Day #10: Body Discovery Ding dong, ding dong... Monokuma: A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin! Cooper: I stood in shock... words couldn't describe how I handled this. I couldn't move... no matter how much I tried, my eyes always shifted back to the bloody arrow that had killed Chuck... so cruel... Wylan B: Wh-?! Ch-Chuck's dead...?! CHUCK DIED! Clover: E-Even though he was insane... nobody deserves a death like that! Cooper: Hang on... I inched closer to his body. ''It looks like that arrow wasn't the only thing that hit him. ''There were tiny cuts all around the front side of his body. ''What could have caused this? Clover: I don't know... we have to find out during the investigation... poor Chuck... Cooper: Stay strong, Clover... we're going to solve this- Gremmie: (opens the door) Oh... how horrible... serves him right for having such a big mouth. Clover: Are you SERIOUS?! Show some respect! He's dead...! He's dead! Xandra: (enters) Ah-! My goodness... this cannot be... this simply cannot be! Allan: (enters) Jeez... not again... which one of you did it?! Monokuma: (appears) Is that everyone? Great! Cooper: What? We're missing... Ninjoy and Akari! Monokuma: So what? Last time, we were missing two people. It's the same sitch! Cooper: ''The possibility of there being another double murder didn't leave my mind, despite me trying to focus on anything else. Allan: One of us murdered Chuck... shot him in the heart with an arrow... Gremmie: (whispers and sings) Shot through the heart, and you're to blame... you give love a bad name... Allan: Shut it, you, before I tear every strand of hair from your head and make a mop out of it! Gremmie: Haha... now that's a threat. I'll back down. Allan: Back to what I was saying... one of us killed him. But there was no motive, right? Monokuma: Who cares? Let's do some murdery-solvin' stuff! Wylan B: Quit being cringy. Allan: Wh-Who cares?! That is vital information that will be useful for the class tri- Monokuma: Check your e-Handbooks! I've sent you all the Monokuma File #4! Allan: This can't happen... I will not be ignored! Xandra: Stand down, Allan. Cooper: I opened my e-Handbook, but I went to the map first. Of course, I didn't find Akari, but Ninjoy was in the golden treasure room. Her face icon didn't move. ''G-Guys... Ninjoy's in Wylan B's study center! Wylan B: H-Hey! We've got to go get her! Cooper: Leave that to me. Everyone else, look over the Monokuma File and start investigating the crime scene. Gremmie: Well, look who just took the leader role now that Akari's absent. Let's see how long that'll last. Cooper: ... Clover: Leave him alone... he's right, y'know. We need to focus on this investigation. If we don't do that, we'll be unprepared for the class trial, and the killer will get away because of our ignorance! Cooper: Thanks, Clover. Clover: Cooper, you go out and try to find Ninjoy... and Akari, if you can. Cooper: I will. Can I get someone to watch the crime scene? Wylan B: Me, I guess. I can't move around too much, so watching things is all I'm good for at the moment. Cooper: Great. See you guys in a few. ''I ran off to Wylan B's study center... but I still had Chuck's bloody image etched into my brain like permanent marker on skin... it takes a long time to get it off. I entered Wylan B's study center and began looking for Ninjoy and Akari. And then, my search for the truth will soon begin. Murder can't be tolerated, not by me. I'll make sure that this murderer will be put to justice. I promise. Day #10: Investigation INVESTIGATION START Cooper: Hello? Alter Ego? ... Cooper: No response. I guess Alter Ego was shut down because of the murder. I opened the door to Wylan B's study center and called out for Ninjoy. ''Ninjoy? Hello? Ninjoy: Cooper? Is that Cooper? Cooper: Yeah, it's Cooper. Where are you? Ninjoy: I'm in the locker... Cooper: ''I ran up to one of the lockers. A sabre was put in the place of a lock so Ninjoy couldn't get out. ''Hang on, I'll get rid of this sabre... Ninjoy: What? Is that what's blocking me? Cooper: ''I pulled the sabre out carefully, then opened the locker for Ninjoy to get out. Ninjoy: It's very cramped in there... I didn't even have enough room to get my e-Handbook out. Thank you for saving me. Cooper: You're welcome. Who put you in there? Ninjoy: Chuck did. Now, I should go find him, make him pay, and find out what the heck is going on. Cooper: You... heard the body discovery announcement, didn't you? Ninjoy: Yes, I did. And I'm certain that Chuck is the killer. Cooper: ...Oh. Chuck's, uh... Chuck is the victim in this case. Ninjoy: I see... self-defense... Cooper: What are you even saying? Tell me what happened. Ninjoy: I was hiding in this locker ever since I opened the golden treasure... to see if anyone would take any weapons from it. Cooper: And you saw Chuck take some? Ninjoy: Yes. He took a bow and arrow, and a kitchen knife. Cooper: Are you serious? Did you see what happened after that? Ninjoy: Chuck noticed me and locked me in here with this sabre... here, get inside. Cooper: What? Ninjoy: It's part of my testimony. Just get inside the locker. Cooper: O-Okay... I trust you. Don't lock me in. Ninjoy: I'd never. (closes locker) How much can you see? Cooper: Just the posters on the wall... that's it. Ninjoy: Exactly where the golden treasure is. See, you only have limited vision in there, so I was oblivious to anything else that may have happened in this room. Cooper: Okay... noted. Let me out. Ninjoy: And Chuck took those weapons and left... Cooper: That's not right... I saw him in the hall earlier, and he didn't have any weapons. Ninjoy: ...How curious... Cooper: So Chuck locked you in here with that sabre... that means that he was about to do something that you couldn't get in the way of. Ninjoy: You could put it like that. Cooper: What was Chuck trying to do? Kill someone?! "Ninjoy's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: Now... we have to find Akari. We need her for this investigation. Ninjoy: She's somewhere on the fourth floor, so she shouldn't be too hard to find. Cooper: That's not true. Her icon isn't on the e-Handbook map. She's missing. Ninjoy: Missing? Again? Cooper: Just like last time, during Timm's murder, yes. My theory is that she's in the fourth treasure room. Ninjoy: I thought that was just a rumor... where is it? Cooper: I looked around the room... that's when I spotted it. It had always seemed out of place, but I never gave it a second thought until now. (FLASHBACK) Cooper: There were shelves of different knick-knacks by the wall. I noticed four statues of a jack, queen, king, and an ace, but they were out of order. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Cooper: That's it... Akari may be closer than we think! I walked up to those four statues. ''Look at the last album cover. Ninjoy: Enjoy Yourself? Cooper: Yes. What's the order of those statues? Ninjoy: It's... Jack, Queen, King, Ace. Cooper: ''The order at first was King, Ace, Queen, Jack. I switched them into correct order, and the wall began to shake. ''Ah... AHH!!! Ninjoy: Calm down! It's a secret door...! Cooper: ''She was right. The entire wall had pivoted forward as if it were a giant door. Akari was behind there with a shiny treasure chest, holding a piece of paper. Akari: Cooper! Ninjoy! Cooper: A-Akari! I ran up to her and hugged her tight. Akari: I-Is now really the time for that...? Cooper: I've been worried! Akari: I've been in here... I couldn't get out... this is the Grand Secret! Right here! The fourth treasure! Ninjoy: Grand Secret...? Cooper: We can discuss that later. Tell us what happened. Akari: Okay... okay... I went looking for Chuck in here, remember? That's when I noticed those four card statues on the shelf, and I rearranged them. I found Chuck trapped in this secret room. He said that someone had trapped him in there... so he thanked me and I went inside, but then someone trapped me in here! Ninjoy: It must have been Chuck. Akari: I don't know... I don't know how they did it either... "Akari's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: Hey... do you mind going back inside that Grand Secret room? Akari: Sure... Cooper: Ninjoy and I pushed the wall-door shut. I took the statues and switched two of them. I tried calling out to her. ''Akari! Try opening the wall! ... Cooper: ''Maybe she'd answer to a text? COOPER: Try to open the wall. Cooper: After two minutes of waiting, I put the statues in the correct order and opened the wall-door. Akari: WHAT WAS THAT?! Cooper: I was just testing this wall. It looks like you can lock someone inside if you rearrange the order of the statues while someone's in here. "Statue Puzzle" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Akari: I got your text... and your phone call... I tried to answer it, but I couldn't. I don't think this room has any connection to technology... Cooper: I was really worried... but it's not your fault. Akari: So... about this fourth treasure... Ninjoy: You mean the Grand Secret? Akari: That's what it says on the shiny treasure chest right there. Cooper: It was a room made entirely of plaster walls, and that shiny treasure chest was the only thing in the room. Of course, it was labeled, "Grand Secret" on the lid. Ninjoy: What was that piece of paper you were holding? Was that the Grand Secret? Akari: That's the only thing that was in there... it's a letter. Cooper: From who? Akari: A Remnant of Despair to the mastermind of this killing game. Cooper: ...Remnant of Despair?! (FLASHBACK) Gremmie: ...and the other fourteen students had to watch her death. Her death led them all into despair, and Junko made them wreak havoc throughout the world during the Tragedy. Akari: But... you said it's over now, right? So they've stopped? Gremmie: ...You can call them the Remnants of Despair. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Cooper: A Remnant of Despair sent this to the mastermind? Akari: That's Gremmie... I read over it, and I don't know if we should give it to him or not. Cooper: May I see it? Akari: Yeah... here. Cooper: Akari gave me the folded piece of paper... ''Ah... AHHH!!! Ninjoy: What? What is it, Cooper?! Cooper: It's... it's written in blood... it's written in blood! Akari: I know... whoever wrote this note is insane... Cooper: ''Ignoring the fact that every word was written with blood... I read the letter. To the mastermind of the American Killing School Life... I would like to inform you that preparations have begun for the Killing School Transfer. Munchmore is the perfect setting for a killing game. My team is working on building the dorms and other buildings in Munchmore. However, there is one minor detail I must mention. Each Warp Coin creates a portal stable enough for two people at a time until it collapses. Luckily, my servant has found a variety of Warp Coins in Munchmore, and is bringing them back to the real world until further notice. Also, since this letter was very urgent, and because the world is in the state it is, there are no available fountain pens around. How sad. The only thing I can do is write with my blood. Oh don't worry about me, I quite enjoy the despair of pain. Sincerely, a Remnant of Despair. Cooper: Uh... Ughh... Ninjoy: Let me see that. (swipes paper from Cooper and reads it) My goodness... this is the Grand Secret? Akari: The Remnants of Despair are trying to start another killing game in America! Cooper: In Munchmore... Ninjoy: Chuck saw this, did he not? Akari: He did... I don't know what happened with him, but he saw it. Cooper: And now we can't ask him anything about this now... Akari: What are you talking about? Cooper: Chuck died... didn't you hear the announcement? Akari: This room has no connection to the outside world, not even sound can penetrate these walls. I didn't even know an announcement went off... Chuck was killed? Cooper: He was... Akari: That's it! I'm going to solve this case! (storms off) Cooper: H-Hey, wait for us... "Grand Secret" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: I didn't catch up with Akari as she power-walked outside of the golden trial room. She saw flashing lights coming from the nurse's office, and went there first. It turns out Clover was taking pictures of the crime scene with her e-Handbook. Clover: No way... you found them both? Cooper: It was nothing... I'm just glad they're okay. Ninjoy: Chuck... he was shot with an arrow? Akari: His face... it's so creepy... don't look, guys, I'm about to drop my cool persona. (turns away) Ugggggh... gross... Ninjoy: It is very creepy... but we will have to just get used to it. Cooper: You're right. Ninjoy: The perfect way to start this investigation is to check the autopsy... the Monokuma File. Cooper: I looked at my e-Handbook and opened up the Monokuma File. The victim was Chuck. Estimated time of death is around 4:10 p.m. The body was discovered in the nurse's office. The victim was shot in the chest with a bow and arrow. Furthermore, he was repeatedly stabbed with a small, unknown weapon all across the front side of his body. There are no traces of drugs or poison. It appears he lived a couple minutes before he bled to death. Ninjoy: What a horrible way to go... Akari: I second that. Our killer must have been a psychopathic weirdo. "Monokuma File #4" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: I looked at Clover, who was investigating the body. She then put her hands under Chuck's armpits and lifted him up a little bit. ''H-Hey! Careful... Clover: Ah, sorry... I just wanted to see if there was anything on his back or behind him that we couldn't see. Cooper: That's smart. Good work. Clover: I know, I'm kind of a genius. Ehehe! Cooper: Wait, you really are a genius... look at the back of his shirt! Clover: Whoa! That's weird...! Cooper: ''The back of Chuck's shirt had several tears in it... ''Maybe he was attacked... Clover: I don't know... attacked from his back, repeatedly to his body, and then shot in the chest? I don't know about that. Cooper: We'll just have to find out later... ''What could have been the cause of those shirt tears? Was it accidental or purposeful? "Chuck's Torn Clothes" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Ninjoy: There's a knife on the floor... what exactly is the purpose of this? Clover: Obviously for murder! Ninjoy: It doesn't look like its purpose was fulfilled. Look at it, Clover. (picks it up) Clover: E-Eeek! Don't hurt me! Gremmie: She's not going to hurt you. Leave the screaming to your fans... Ninjoy: This knife is clean. It has no blood on it... Clover: W-Wait... but how do you know it wasn't used for murder? Ninjoy: I don't. Clover: Maybe someone attacked Chuck, or he attacked them with it, but it never touched them! Akari: It's strange how there's two weapons in this case... three, if you count the one that stabbed Chuck repeatedly... Cooper: We have to figure that out... this is a strange case indeed. Hey, Ninjoy... didn't you see Chuck take a knife from the golden treasure? Clover: Is that where that came from?! Come on, Monokuma! Ninjoy: Yes... he took a bow and arrow, and a kitchen knife. And it looks like this is the same one. Cooper: ...Interesting. Chuck brought all of the weapons to the scene of the crime. We can't rule out the fact that this murder may have been out of self-defense. "Kitchen Knife" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: I walked around back to the front side of Chuck's body. His face was horrendous, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of that bloody arrow sticking out of his chest. Clover: Where did this come from? Cooper: It came from the golden treasure. That one held a load of weapons. Clover: Are you sure it was from there? Ninjoy: I saw Chuck take that bow from inside of the locker he trapped me inside. Clover: But then how did it end up in his chest...? If he was the one who brought it here... Ninjoy: My theory... Chuck's intended victim killed him. Gremmie: A self-defense case? That's a lame motive. And to think that this motive would be quite exciting, too... Clover: Ugh... why don't you shut it?! "Bloody Arrow" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Wylan B: ... Cooper: Wylan B was sitting on the hospital bed, watching Chuck's body. ''How's it going over here? Wylan B: It's fine. No one's really touched the body except for when you and Clover checked his back. Cooper: So we're good then... Wylan B: I don't know about that... I think I'm going to be a suspect... Cooper: A suspect? Why? Wylan B: I was the only one in the nurse's office... and Chuck died in here... Cooper: Don't worry... you're not the culprit. You and I were out of the nurse's office before Chuck was killed. Wylan B: O-Oh... that's a relief... good luck with your investigation. Cooper: Good luck with your... watchdog-ing... Wylan B: Hehe, thanks... '"Wylan B's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: But... there's one problem with this whole thing. We found the knife, and the arrow, but where's the bow? Xandra: (from art room) The bow was in here, on the floor. Cooper: ''Xandra called out to me from the window between the nurse's office and the art room... but I could hear her voice clearly for some reason. Gremmie: You didn't notice? The window's broken. Cooper: Xandra was talking through a broken window... right. ''What in the heck happened to this thing?! Xandra: We don't know... Cooper: It wasn't like this before I took Wylan B to the bathroom, so the murder somehow affected this. '"Broken Window" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Xandra: Anyway, Cooper, maybe you should come around to the art room. Other than this bow, there are several other things you should see. Cooper: Uh, alright. ''I walked around to the art room, and opened the door. Xandra, of course was inside, and Allan was the other person in there with her. There was a black trash bag on the floor, and a giant puddle in the middle of the room, with yellow stars residing in it. ''What exactly happened here? Allan: I don't know. Ask the killer, why don't you? Xandra: Here's the bow that was on the ground. Cooper: ''She handed the bow to me, and it was smooth to the touch. Xandra: It's a wing bow made from iron, so it's quite sturdy. The name derives from its shape, which resembles a bird flying in the air. If memory serves, it was originated in Alpine Ridge until it was popularized in the early 1900's. Allan: That was some completely useless information none of us needed to hear. So thanks. Cooper: Actually, that was very interesting. How did you know about that? Xandra: As a princess, I was raised to fight for my kingdom, as well as learn about weaponry. My favorite earthbound weapon was unanimously the bow and arrow. Allan: Is that so? Do you love them enough to shoot Chuck in the chest with one? Xandra: I did not say that, nor would I ever do that. We will reveal the culprit's identity in due time. Cooper: Hang on, Xandra. This bow was found in here? In the art room? Xandra: Yes. Is there a problem? Cooper: ...Don't worry about it. I'll make sure we discuss that during the trial. Chuck's bow couldn't have been found in here if he had brought it to the nurse's office... it doesn't make any sense at all. "Wing Bow" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: This trash bag... what's inside of it? Xandra: I checked earlier. It appears to be shards of glass from the broken window. Allan: Why would the killer put glass shards inside of a plastic bag? Is there really any need to? Cooper: ...That's interesting. There's something else I need to bring up during the trial.' '"Trash Bag with Glass" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Allan: Watch your step. Don't get your shoes wet. Cooper: ''I had almost forgotten about the puddle in the middle of the floor. ''Why is this even here? Did somebody use an eyewash station in here? Allan: ...This room has no such feature. It looks like they got the water from the sink. Cooper: The sink? Allan: Look at this... the sink's faucet is bendable. It would be easy for the killer to spray water on the floor. Here, I'll try it. Cooper: Uh... wouldn't that be tampering with the crime scene? Allan: It won't change anything. Trust me. Cooper: ''He took the faucet, and turned on the water. In the shower setting, water went right into the puddle. Allan: You see? It's easy to make a puddle with the sink. Cooper: Yes, I see... that's an important note to keep in mind. I looked back at the puddle. There were puffy star shapes in there... ''But what's this in the puddle? Allan: Xandra and I investigated them earlier. We decided that they were stickers. Cooper: Stickers? Allan: Puffy star stickers. Xandra: I thought that there had been some sort of struggle in this room to lead to its state. Stickers in a puddle in the floor can't be logical to create on purpose. Cooper: You're right. I wonder why the art room is like this... '"State of the Art Room" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Day #10: Trial Arrival '''Ding dong, bing bong...' Monokuma: Okay, everyone! It's about time for the heart-pounding excitement that awaits you all... the class trial! I would like the remaining eight students to meet at the elevator in the dining hall! Wait... eight? Half of you are already gone? Time flies, am I right? Well, see you there, everyone! Cooper: It's that time again, isn't it...? Allan: Afraid so. C'mon, and don't look so mopey. We have a job to complete. Xandra: There's no need for harshness. Let's go, Cooper. Cooper: I followed the two out of the art room and met with everyone else by the elevator. Akari: It almost seems unreal... that the elevator's gonna open for us again. Gremmie: I feel the same way. Oh, how sweet freedom must taste for you all! Well, except for one of you. Akari: Stop it. You just killed the mood. Wylan B: ... Cooper: Hey, Wylan B. How's your injury? Wylan B: Monokuma said that I had about a week before it fully heals, but I should be fine walking on my own. Cooper: That's good to hear. Clover: When is this dang elevator going to open? We have someplace to be! Cooper: The elevator suddenly opened, and Monokuma was standing in the center of it, wearing a fedora and tipping it over his face, and holding a miniature cane. Broadway-style music began to play, and Monokuma started to spin the cane. Monokuma: (sings) When... you... find that your friend is deaaad, scary thoughts will invade your heaaad, go investigate the crime scene some more and the class trial you will dreaaad~ Cooper: Uh... what? Monokuma: Kickline time! Gremmie, join me. Gremmie: Okay. I've been practicing this. Cooper: We all hung our mouths open in disgust as Gremmie ran over to Monokuma, held his paw, and started kicking to the music. Monokuma and Gremmie: (sings) Oh, won't you join the dance with me, as we kill the harmony, seeing students fall like dominoes is definitely a thrillerrrrrrr~! Somebody asked for the fun, but now that that has begun, shut up! And present your clues to find the killerrrrrrr~! ... Allan: Yes, yes, that was well choreographed and everything. May we enter the elevator before you start a reprise?! Clover: If you take out the parts about killing, it was a nice song. A for effort, but F for involving death. Good work, though. Monokuma: Wow! I've never experienced a true compliment sandwich in real life before! Gremmie: Come on in, everyone. Thoughts? Ninjoy: I thought ''we would be able to use this elevator two days ago. Gremmie: That's fair. Cooper: Just... never do that again, will you? Akari: Agreed. Musicals make me sick. Wylan B: Okay, I'm a musician and everything, but... that's messed up, you two. Cooper: ''Monokuma pressed a button on the elevator, and we went down. Monokuma: And courtesy of the Monokuma: The Musical cast, we provide you with some extra carbs! Thank you, thank you... Akari: I'd be happier if they didn't bring up that stupid musical number every two seconds. Gremmie: I've got some bags of pretzels right here. Thought it'd help you all. And I brought some water bottles too. Cooper: He did that for us? I don't get him, first he's good, then he's evil after Alberto's trial, then he becomes friendly, then he's evil again, and now THIS! He's like a seesaw, back and forth from good to bad. He tossed me my bag of pretzels and a water bottle. I drank the whole thing in one sip, and I stupidly ate the pretzels last, leaving me with a dry mouth. Akari: Gremmie, thanks for this. You're sick in the head, but you can be pretty selfless at times. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you've earned a few points of respect. Maybe about two or three points of respect. Gremmie: Compliment taken. (winks) Akari: D-Don't do that... you creep. Cooper: Hey, there's that water section. We all watched the water as we rose below it. There were two or three more water sections before we reached the trial grounds. Monokuma: Are you all ready? I think this one's going to be killer! Cooper: The doors opened, and we saw an insanity of red, white, and black. The entire courtroom was based on playing cards, just like in the statue puzzle. The floors were black and white checkerboard, the carpet was black, and the wall was covered in different playing cards. Monokuma's throne had been altered to look more royal and regal. Small golden lions resided on the arms of his throne. In the center of it all, right in the middle of the podium ring, the black carpet had the picture of a roulette wheel on it. Two new death portraits have been added. Utah's portrait added sunglasses on her face and a cartoonish sun right above her head. Chuck's portrait was a normal X. Monokuma: I know! I'm so creative and unique, people call me a card! Allan: Drop the puns. We're here to solve the murder of Chuck, not tell each other puns. Cooper: Allan strode up to Monokuma with an intimidating walk. The room went dead silent. Allan: Now get in your throne, and start this miserable trial. Monokuma: *sigh* (sarcastically) Yes sir. Since when did he become top dog around here? (hops in throne) Allan: Perfect. Monokuma: Everyone, get in your assigned spot. Cooper: I walked up to my spot, right beside Clover and Deano's portrait. "Wake up, you're in a class trial. Your friends' lives are depending on whatever you and everyone else say here." I kept saying that to myself over and over, possibly as a relaxation mechanism, but it wasn't working well. Chuck, the Ultimate Model... he was a nice and funny guy, and was also a bit of a coward. However, his craving for popularity got the better of him, and now it led to his death. Sure, he played "villain" for some time now, but... that's no excuse. Who would murder someone like him? Why was he even killed? If no clear motive was provided this time, then we have to dig deeper into this case. Chuck would want me to. This class trial billowing with hope and despair... has begun. Danganflipa: Chapter 4 - Despair Foretold (Class Trial) coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive, and for who you want to have the next free time events. Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? (this will determine who will have the free time events for Chapter 5) Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Akari, Ultimate Biker Xandra, Ultimate Guardian Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Category:Blog posts